Efforts have been made to provide office supplies which can reduce the input time for a particular writing/copying task. Carbonless copying paper was developed to achieve this objective and has been used in business forms and multi-sheet note pads, for example. Since its introduction, carbonless copying paper has been modified to develop additional products for multi-copying tasks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,648, issued to Chao, describes a pressure sensitive copying paper with repositionable adhesive properties. The copying system includes a plurality of stacked sheets of paper which are temporarily attached to each other with a pressure sensitive adhesive. The pressure sensitive adhesive is applied onto the paper's surface as a mixture of adhesive and carbonless microcapsules. The problem with this configuration is that the manufacturer must make the carbonless paper rather than use pre-made carbonless paper from another manufacturer. This translates into additional materials and manufacturing costs and downstream product costs for the consumer.
Combining the concepts of repositionable adhesives and carbonless coatings into a commercially acceptable product is desirable.